


The Modern Day Simp.

by allinadayofiwaoi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Banter, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay, Humor, Husbands, IwaOi Day, Kissing, Love, M/M, Married Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa crashes Iwaizumi's meeting, Romance, Teasing, Top Iwaizumi Hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allinadayofiwaoi/pseuds/allinadayofiwaoi
Summary: “Hajimeeee, it’s cold, where are you?”Iwaizumi’s blood ran cold and his eyes went as wide as saucers, but he stayed rooted to his seat, hoping and praying Oikawa would get the message and keep his ass shut. Carefully, watching his teammate’s faces, he smiled at them uneasily. Some of them looked so, so smug, throwing knowing looks at Hajime’s face, which was for sure going redder by the minute.OrWhere Oikawa crashes Iwaizumi's business meeting and he gets what he deserves later, in bed.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 117





	The Modern Day Simp.

The alarm Iwaizumi had set last night blared, shrilling loudly.

“Mmphh, Hajime shut that off.” Oikawa moaned into Iwaizumi’s ear, voice raspy and heavy with sleep. Even in Iwaizumi’s sleepy daze, his body went hot when Oikawa’s morning voice reached his ears.

“M’kay, sorry, go back to sleep.” Iwaizumi mumbled into his husband’s neck.

Years, it’s been years now, since they got together, and they had finally tied the knot five years ago. Oikawa had achieved his dream, he brought home a shimmering, golden Olympic medal, making Iwaizumi the proudest boyfriend at the time, now husband. Oikawa’s raw and pure determination had got him there, and Iwaizumi just fell more in love with him; couldn’t imagine life without his best friend.

The gold band Iwaizumi had offered Oikawa along with his own body and soul glinted valiantly in the dim lighting from the sunlight peeking through their curtains. Iwaizumi stared at his long, nimble fingers, taut from where they had curled over Iwaizumi’s bare bicep.

Iwaizumi’s eyes flitted up, now examining the face he’s woken up beside for days on end but he just... couldn’t seem to get enough of it. The way his husband’s sleeping face depicted literal art to Iwaizumi’s eyes. The way that Tooru’s beautifully long lashes barely grazed his cheekbones, fluttering when Iwaizumi nosed at his cheek. Iwaizumi didn’t think he’s seen eyelashes that long on any male before. The way that Tooru’s thin, pink lips were always pursed when he was having a peaceful sleep. The faint splaying of freckles that only seemed to make themselves known when it was summer. The features were endless, and Iwaizumi would spend the rest of his life committing them to memory, to remember the man that made him feel euphoric, for as long as life had to offer.

The buzzing of his phone brought him out of his Oikawa induced reverie.

Fuck.

The meeting.

Hajime had already wasted 10 minutes staring at Tooru and... brilliant, he had 15 minutes to get ready and look acceptable.

Hajime didn’t think he’s had a shower so quick in his life before. He brushed his teeth like his life depended on it and flashed his pearly whites at himself before he rewarded himself with a thumbs up and nodded as if to say, _I’ve got this_. He tried to zoom his way out of the bathroom when he tripped over Oikawa’s damn hair iron and almost died. Berating himself for being so clumsy and Oikawa for being so careless, he speed-walked himself to his part of the wardrobe, this time wearier of stray objects. A constant mantra of _tux, tux, tux,_ running around his head.

His phone buzzed again in his pajama pants, indicating that he’s supposed to log in now.

Crap, stupid Oikawa and his stupidly pretty face. Hajime couldn’t afford to be this distracted all the time. He was a 30-year-old man and he needed to get a goddamn grip on life.

_But he’s so pretty, though_. Was what Iwaizumi’s subconscious so graciously offered.

Chuckling to himself, he finally located his tux collection at the far back of his shared walk in wardrobe with Tooru. The sole reason it was so hard locating was not Hajime’s fault, it was because his husband was a proper hoarder. He had shit lying around here from back when they were 12.

Don’t blame Hajime, he’d tried to talk some sense into the other male, but the conversation had gone south quicker than Hajime’s first masturbation.

_“Babe, isn’t it time we get rid of this?”_

_“No Hajime, don’t be a brute.”_

_“But it’s gonna take up useful space, and we don’t need this, look at it!” Hajime had exclaimed, holding up a ratty old alien t-shirt with a rip where Oikawa’s pectorals would be._

_“That so called useless t-shirt was the same one I let you borrow after I threw my 13 th birthday cake at you... and before you start, you deserved it, you literally got me a bug in a jar as my gift Hajime, a bug!” _

How could Hajime argue with that? It was adorable that Oikawa kept all this shit, it reminded Hajime that he mattered to the other man and that warmed his heart and made his stomach flutter like some lovesick teenager. Sure, adulting was a thing, and Hajime had matured, he really had, but when you have Oikawa Tooru by your side for 25+ years, there’s only so much growing up you can do. And Hajime was well aware of his tendencies of ‘simping’ as teens liked to call it these days. So what? He can spoil his man and swoon at his antics how much ever he wanted, that man is his husband, who the fuck else is he supposed to ‘simp’ for?

Either way though, Hajime was late now, and for the life of him, he couldn’t find his dress pants.

_Fuck it_. He decided. They’d only be seeing his upper body anyway.

So, Hajime donned some random white shirt that hung about, guessing by how his arm muscles strained against it, he deduced it was Oikawa’s. God, that man really had no regard for separate spaces with literally anything. He then haphazardly put on a lonesome flowery tie that was hanging off of the nearby shoe rack, _Oikawa’s again_. And wiggled his way into his blue tux. His Godzilla pajama pants rested loosely against the round of his ass as he ran himself over to the living room where his laptop was.

By the time Iwaizumi logged on, looking somewhat respectable, it was 10 minutes past the scheduled time. But thank his lucky stars, there were still two more members who were yet to arrive.

Five minutes had passed, and everyone was on board and productive.

Hajime was working intently; his collaborative workspace online was on full swing. His colleagues seemed to be just as productive because he could see more and more information being added up throughout the presentation.

Perfect silence; save for the steady sounds of Hajime’s keyboard.

“Hajimeeee, it’s cold, where are you?”

Iwaizumi’s blood ran cold and his eyes went as wide as saucers, but he stayed rooted to his seat, hoping and praying Oikawa would get the message and keep his ass shut. Carefully, watching his teammate’s faces, he smiled at them uneasily. Some of them looked so, so smug, throwing knowing looks at Hajime’s face, which was for sure going redder by the minute.

Oh no, he heard rustling, probably the sheets.

Here we go.

“Haj- oh.” His husband had just noticed the 8 people staring at him through Hajime’s computer screen.

His husband smiled at them, sickly sweet and warm. His _goddamn husband_ was shirtless, the whole expanse of his carved torso on full and unapologetic display. He leaned against their bedroom’s doorframe, cocking one hip out, the muscles rippling in the process before it grew taut once again.

“Completely forgot about your meeting Hajime, sorry for the intrusion but I might as well introduce myself.” Oikawa said, sounding cocky, surely, he knew what he was doing. Surely, he knew he looked irresistible. Surely, he knew this was making Hajime so embarrassed to the point that he wanted to bang his head against a wall, repeatedly.

No one escaped Oikawa Tooru’s charms, literally no one, Hajime had tried and gone and done the complete opposite of resisting, the gold ring glinting on both their ring fingers just amplified Hajime’s failures.

Sighing, he turned his attention to the elephant in the room. People say elephants are the most majestic creation of God, Hajime agreed, but only for the animal kingdom. If he had to choose for humankind, he’d choose the half-naked, bratty, horrible man in his apartment. Oikawa is just one of those people that you see once in an airport and think about for the rest of your life. His presence was as such; majestic.

Hajime couldn’t help but smirk at him, He figured he’d just signed up for this type of behavior the minute he said the words “I do” to Mr. Oikawa Tooru, professional volleyball player for Japan, the captain who led his team to the Olympics and returned with gold hanging off his neck, the man that stole hearts left right and center. Unfortunately for literally every single other human being on the planet, Oikawa was unfalteringly his and his only, had been since they met.

Oikawa’s large, chestnut brown eyes twinkled mischievously once he noticed Hajime’s pants. He pursed his lips, clearly being careful to not laugh out loud as his eyes appreciatively raked down Iwaizumi’s upper body, tightly clad in a fitting tux.

He took slow steps toward Hajime, as if teasing his audience of men and women alike, all dumbstruck with the likes of Tooru’s seemingly narcissistic but utterly graceful movements. He proceeded to scoop himself down to come into eye level with Hajime’s colleagues and smiled again.

“Yahoo, everyone, I’m Oikawa Tooru, Hajime’s husband.” He said happily, seemingly elated to wave his hand that held his ring in everyone’s faces. His other hand rested on Iwaizumi’s shoulder.

Several ‘hello, Oikawa-san’s were sounded, most still stunned with the sudden intrusion in the form of an Adonis.

Iwaizumi sucked in a breath as Oikawa’s hand travelled down his back, over his tux and linger around his loose waistband. Finally, he slipped his fingers in, looking as nonchalant and innocent as ever with his head resting on Iwaizumi’s shoulder.

“Tooru, time to go now.” He got out through gritted teeth and the fakest smile on the planet. He just wanted to rail him; how dare he interrupt his meeting after being the reason he was late in the first place. And how dare he slip his hand into his pants!

Blasphemy!

“Mhm, okay Hajime, bye everyone, it was nice meeting you!”

And in seconds, Oikawa’s lithe figure retreated back into their room, his back just as gorgeous as his front... how the fuck did Iwaizumi bag that, holy crap.

“Iwaizumi, I didn’t know you were married! To Oikawa Tooru no less!”

Ah, here we go.

Iwaizumi rubbed at his neck, sheepish.

“Well, uh, we kind of grew up together and... yeah.” Ever the antisocial, he had no intentions of elaborating. He just wanted to go back into their room and fuck his husband senseless, that fucker, teasing him through a goddamn meeting, the nerve.

Iwaizumi is going to give him something to cry about.

Patiently, he sat himself through the questions and gave the curtest answers he could procure. And in about an hour and a half, they were done, called it a day.

Iwaizumi finally logged off.

“OIKAWAAA!”

He heard giggles. The biggest grin adorned his face. He didn’t understand how a 30-year-old, built man giggled like that and still sounded so cute.

Iwaizumi all but ran to their room and pounced on his husband who winced at his weight but adjusted himself in bed so he could accommodate Iwaizumi’s body. 

Oikawa pushed both their bodies up into a sitting position immediately got to work on Iwaizumi’s upper clothing before Iwaizumi could even open his mouth to yell at him.

As soon as the excess clothing was off, Tooru’s lips were on Iwaizumi’s chest, he licked a stripe up to Iwaizumi’s exposed neck and sucked. Iwaizumi reprimanded himself for having no self-control when Oikawa got like this. He was a grown man, but he still had a dick between his legs, and he’d be damned if he refused to tend to the situation when the love of his life was all but too willing.

His head fell back as if on telepathic connection with Oikawa’s lips, giving him more space to work with, his hands wound their way into Oikawa’s flop of fluffy hair and massaged it, encouraging. Oikawa’s hands found Hajime’s waist and he pulled, hard and quick and strong and Iwaizumi willingly let loose, his lower region now completely flush against Tooru’s own. Iwaizumi couldn’t help the growl that left his lips after hearing Tooru’s shameless whine.

Having had enough playing bottom, he pushed Oikawa’s torso so that he was lying down and climbed over him.

“F-fuck you Tooru, t-that was dir- dirty pool.” The threat hung uselessly around the growing hot air around them. Hajime was breathless, scraping off the intended effect of the sentence.

Oikawa only laughed lightly, bringing his bottom lip into his mouth only to release the flesh within seconds, infuriatingly slowly. His pupils had dilated, and his cheeks were prettily pink.

At this point, he was just begging to be fucked.

“Yeah, what are you gonna do about it, Hajime?” The asshole had the nerve to smile.

Hajime grumbled, rolling his eyes and pushed his hips into the other male’s, giving it a small swirl of motion, simultaneously bending down to cover his mouth over Oikawa’s so he could cover the moan that Oikawa was sure to elicit.

He knew this man like the back of his palm, which means he knew exactly which buttons to push to make him suffer.

Hajime ran the rough of his hands up and down the panes of soft skin but hard muscle on Tooru’s sides. He doesn’t even try to hide his smirk as he palms Oikawa’s cock into half-hardness as the other man tilts his head back, incoherent words of desire spilling from his lips.

“F-fuck Hajime, please.”

“Please what?”

“You know what.”

Another push, hands grabbed at his ass, trying to bring them closer, more friction...more.

That day, Oikawa made many sounds, and Hajime swallowed them all.

**Author's Note:**

> Oikawa: I'm pretty.
> 
> Iwa: Yeah.
> 
> Also Iwa: Trash, you're trash. 
> 
> Hey guys! Hope you had a good read as always! Please comment and let me know how it was, I love replying to you guys. :')  
> Also thank you @Hayathi0577 for being my beta and putting up with my annoying ass, ily. <3


End file.
